Life Passes Us By
by Paper Train
Summary: And it's not such a bad thing. A one-shot collection centering around Asuna and different characters. Asuna x Multi but there is a possibility there will be fluffy platonic and friendship based one-shots because I love those too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter in this one-shot series! I have some explaining to do.**

**So, let me just start by saying that I am not new to the fandom. I know Nagi and the others saved Asuna when she was around four or five. But, really, she only looked four or five in the first flash back in chapter 100. And in chapter 284, where Asuna is remembering the day Nagi and the others saved her, she looked more like six or seven if you ask me so I'm making her around six and seven in this one-shot for the sake of keeping her and Nagi's ages close together. Also, this shot was inspired by chapter 230 where Nagi is just a kid but he's already set on saving Asuna, which made me wonder why he was so determined to save her. Thus, this one-shot was born!**

**You can interpret this as some mildly fluffy Asuna x Nagi if you're into that or just some cute friendship thing going on. Either way is fine.**

««« »»»

Chapter 1:

Why Was Nagi So Determined to Save Her?

««« »»»

It all started with a field trip.

A weeklong field trip to a country he had no idea about despite having sat through a lecture about it only a few days ago. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that he knew nothing about the country though. He was infamous for his terrible marks, truancy, pranks, raw power, and wasted potential. Despite the fact that everyone had high hopes for him when he first arrived at the Magic Academy of Wales, he quickly became the bane of a good portion of the school's existence as he spent more time causing trouble than actually studying. His test scores were terrible and he couldn't memorize a single spell to save his life. His scores were so bad that they almost prohibited him from attending the trip.

But school _finally_ got interesting, and Nagi Springfield wasn't going to miss out quietly. The teachers and other school authorities knew this and came to the decision that they would rather deal with his milder antics for a week than suffer from vengeful pranks for months on end.

That's how he, the top candidate to drop out of the Magic Academy, found himself a reserved spot on the school trip.

He hadn't known until his class had arrived that the reason the school chose to make the trip a week long was because there was festival being held. For a few hours, the teachers and faculty found themselves blessed with peace as Nagi became too preoccupied enjoying the festival for what it was to worry about him pulling any stunts out of boredom. But, as the hours of their first day in this country that Nagi still didn't know the name of wore on, their allotted time of blessed peace began ticking to its end.

In the festival there was a break taken during the sunset for stands, restaurants, and other such entertainments to relax and restock. It was in the golden light that signaled the end of Nagi's good temperament and the beginning of his plotting.

The students were assigned into small packs with one supervising figure to lead them but, as Nagi strayed away from his group of fellow students, he wasn't aware that his school's decision based on self-interest was not only lucky for him but for the whole world plus one little girl.

The sounds of the festival coming back to life with the dying of the light surrounded him with the quieting voices of his classmates as he lagged further and further away from his group. The moment he judged the distance between himself and his group to be safe he bolted. He only stood about four feet off the ground at age seven-soon-to-be-eight, but he stood alone and unrivalled as the most troublesome student the Magic Academy has ever seen. His teachers had taken preemptive measure to prevent him from doing anything stupid, but they were too disillusioned by their success earlier in the day to remember that Nagi was a student of obvious talent if you looked at him and not his grades or the folded piece of paper he kept in his pocket with spells written on it.

He managed to sneak past his other teachers who were scattered in the festivities by the cloaks of unfamiliar mages. The grin on his face was alive and the sparkle in his eyes promising delight for himself. Tonight he would have an adventure. Tonight he would discover what was to him a whole new world.

Before he could continue his path out of the mass of festivalgoers, he made quick passes by shadier idlers in the crowd. His hands brushed pockets, searching, and it wasn't until he successfully swiped a small knife that he ducked under one of the tables. The tablecloth billowed with his invasion but no one took notice. They brushed the incident off as kids fooling around or an accidental burst of magic. But Nagi, safe behind the cover of the draping ends of the tablecloth, harshly tugged the school-issued cloak from his shoulders. He held it up to the limited light allowed into his temporary hideout and began picking at the stitches that held the school's emblem to the cloak. He was only lucky that the seams weren't reinforced with magic.

Once he was satisfied he pushed the emblem into his pocket and threw the cloak on before dashing through the crowd once more. Now confident no one outside of the magic academy's faculty would be able to identify him as a student, he was able to move more swiftly and comfortably through the masses. Candied fruit, apple smoked pork and bacon, honey roasted nuts, the newest magical tools, pretty ladies — all these things that would usually tempt and distract him couldn't make his attention even twitch in their direction. His focus was set.

It was hard fought, and he was sure that the academy teachers had noticed his absence by now as it was dark, but he finally found his way onto the so-called "sacred" grounds. He, at least, heard it was sacred. He only managed to overhear a pair of over-zealous, drunk stand owners talk about it. His hand cradled his cheek to try and soothe the bruise there from a wild punch from one of the guards.

Thank the almighty that he knew Old World tricks. The people in the magical world were completely ignorant in regards to Old World devices and knew no countermeasures to act against them. The guards thought that they were being swallowed by shadows when he threw the smoke bomb at their feet. He made it passed them with only a single bruise to pay for it.

Still, as much of a troublemaker as he was, he knew he was pushing it. It was getting late out and the school was no doubt looking for him. So he hurried his pace to a near run, resolving only to stay another hour of two more before turning back.

The light bled from yellow, to gold, to orange, and to red before there was nothing left to bleed and the sky lost its color. Here, away from the magic-induced lighting from the town and the festival, only the bone white shine of the moon that remained from the days bleeding lit his way. His steps seemed infinitely loud against the silence of the abandoned tower he found himself in. It was strange, he noted, that no one would be in the tower. He had expected priests, oracles, and high-seers to roam around as his obstacles, but he met none. It was a huge disappointment. His adventure had become too easy. There was no thrill, no adrenaline or that feeling of desperation to not get caught. The journey was dry, a complete waste of time and effort. Nearing the end of his two-hour time limit, Nagi grew impatient and, in a fit of desperation, ran aimlessly up the maze of stairs hoping to find something, _anything_, to make his effort worthwhile.

As he collapsed to his knees at the top of the stairs, he found himself giving up hope in his endeavors when he finally looked up. What he found wasn't hidden in a corner, tangled in chains, thrust inside a chest, or covered over in some spell. No, it was laid bare right in front of him and that struck an unfamiliar and unsettling feeling in his chest. Because, before him, was a massive formation of crystal with a girl looking like she was hanging from the ceiling at the epicenter of it all. She was not covered over nor well hidden, just shamelessly displayed in a place where only few people had access to and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the people here? The girl looked no older than him — six at the youngest, seven at the eldest — but she was held captive in crystal. Not covered over but just there for those who were allowed in here and anyone like him, who happened to find there way in here, to see.

Where was the decency in that?

Why keep a little girl captive in crystal?

Why did she look so alone and sad?

Her face was the perfect blank canvas but he could tell, somehow, that she was lonely and sad. That she had nothing. And, in that moment, he decided that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her to get her out.

When he reached the end of his two-hour time limit, he raced back to the lodge his school was staying at for the week and pretended he was with the group the whole entire time. No one believed him. He lied in the face of his authoritative figures; both they and he knew it. Yet, besides some severe scoldings and a few threats, no one did anything. Grateful, at least, that no one nowhere or their school's reputation was harmed. And the routine stayed the same for that entire week until, by the third day, they grew tired of scolding him and let him do as he pleased so long as he returned before ten and didn't cause trouble.

Every night that week the temptations that usually held power in his life were reduced to nothing. He ignored them effortlessly, almost insultingly, as he made his way towards the sacred grounds. The guards at the entrance of the sacred grounds proved to be of little challenge as held nothing back in order to get passed them to get The Girl Locked in Crystal. The once infinitely loud pace of his steps turned into a cadence he hummed to just to pass the time and fill the nothingness that encompassed the tower and everything about The Girl Locked in Crystal with something.

Once he got to the top of the tower he just sat and talked. Nothing particular or of particular importance ever came from these one-sided conversations. He only spoke to, again, fill the nothingness that seemed to reign over every aspect of The Girl Locked in Crystal. Sometimes he'd talk about home, his parents, his friends, or his family. Other times he talked about school and his pranks, his friends, and his enemies. Sometimes he asked questions. Like how old she was, what was her life like, what color are her eyes.

A lot of the times he found himself talking about things he hardly liked discussing with himself. Like his expectations, his failures, what he hoped to be, what others wanted him to be, and what everyone expected him to be. Heavier, angrier things that weighed down his heart. So, even when she couldn't listen — had no awareness whatsoever — she had helped him. Made him feel lighter when he stepped back into his shared room. Made his smile a bit more genuine. And he didn't even know her name.

"You know," he started on the last night of their school trip. "I don't even know your name."

Silence surrounded them and he wasn't expecting anything different, but the air that night didn't seem empty as it had the first night he had visited. Maybe it was just him, but he liked to think it was the same for her too.

"I wonder what your name is." He leaned against one of the smaller crystal pillars to serve as support for his back. He sat cross-legged, his cloak thrown off and hanging off another pillar a short distance away. He smiled at the sleeping face of The Girl Locked in Crystal.

"I bet it must be a nice name," he said. "A girl like you must have a nice name." A refreshingly cold breezed brushed his face and caressed his hair as his lips turned down into a frown.

"It really would be nice to know your name ya know?" Nagi said to himself more than anyone else. He didn't want to leave here for who knows how long only knowing her as The Girl Locked in Crystal. He took a good look at her face. His mind was working, trying to piece features to letters or words. A button nose, long lashes, a heart-shaped face, thin lips, and hair like fire — what kind of name would these features translate to? What kind of name would suit them? Victoria suited her face but not her hair. Alice suited the hair but not her face. Her eyes said to him that her name might by Jacqueline, but her button nose said Elizabeth while her lips said Catherine.

He gave a loud sigh when he couldn't come up with an answer.

"You know…" he drawled, "you look a lot like a princess if ya ask me. With your long hair and fancy clothes." Nagi blinked owlishly before sitting up right in a bolt of realization.

"…Yeah! Yeah! I can call you Princess!" He said in excitement. "Lil' Princess-chan!" And it was like time skipped over and he was at the end of his two hours. He grabbed his cloak off one of the pillars and looked back his Lil' Princess-chan sleeping in crystal. He didn't mutter a goodbye or offer a wave of his hand. He gave a bright smile to the sleeping face that was his company and counselor for the past week instead.

When he returned to the Magic Academy, the school's populace found the pranks that terrorized the halls coming less and less frequently. Nagi cut his own time for pranks shorter and shorter as he carefully wrote spell after spell as small and legible as he possibly could in a little pocket book. Every spell he thought would be useful or make him stronger so that he could get his Lil' Princess-chan out of her crystal cage.

And he dropped out. Not because his grades were still no better than bird dung despite his pranks having considerably diminished, but because he didn't have the time to waste on graduating and going on a year long assignment to finalize his place as a wizard.

Schooling could wait. He had a little princess to save.

««« »»»

**I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two! This chapter was inspired by chapter 300 in the manga where Anya points at that both Negi and Nagi had used a lot of power and effort to save her and save the world while they were at it. "While they were at it" is the important part here since it marks Asuna as their main priority. I might just be over-analyzing the diction but that's what the diction says to me and I've obviously been engrossed in my AP literature work.**

««« »»»

Chapter 2:

A Different Kind of Magic

««« »»»

Anya came to the conclusion that there was something, _something_ about the Entheofushia family and the Springfield men. At the very least there had to,_ had_ to be something about _Asuna_ in particular and Springfield men. She had seen it twice with her own two eyes! Negi had crossed the magical world, formed a new resistance, and led a full-scale attack at the Grave Keeper's Palace just to save her and the world while he was at it. And Nagi — oh Nagi —he was probably a worse case than Negi! Anya was very aware that Asuna was over a hundred years old and spent most of her life in crystal-stasis, so how was it possible for her to meet Nagi? How was it possible for them to form such a bond that he'd go so far as to form his own resistance back in his days while saving the world to free her when they haven't even met before he even saved her?!

Anya's mind whirled with speculations as to "how?" If she hadn't known better, she could have bet good money that it was in her fiery hair and eyes like water and the forest. Was Nagi an oracle and no one ever knew? Did he see her in a dream? He couldn't have just heard a story and decide to save her, that's ridiculous!

…But not too far from Nagi's lane…

It frustrated Anya so much that they discovered so much and she knew so little. Especially since she was an oracle in training. These secrets they kept to themselves she should be able to easily discover but they keep evading her.

She grumbled in her frustration as she watched the second occasion in which this "something" about Asuna and Springfield men worked its own special brand of magic. Not knowing things like this made her feel incompetent as an oracle, as petty as that was.

If she couldn't figure this out by looking into the past or the future, then she'd resort to the present. She wasn't as high-strung or proud as some other oracles she knew who believed answers only came from what has yet to happen and what has already passed. The present was just as good a time as any in her opinion. Getting lost in the past of the future was the same as living half dead.

She took gradual sips of the drink Negi had given her earlier as she watched everything around her. It was a Springfield family reunion in honor of Nagi's return and she, being Negi's childhood friend and practical family, was of course invited. And it was she who invited Asuna, the grown woman who had become an older sister to her where Nekane was a second mother. Asuna protested at first, saying that it wasn't her place to attend such a private and personal get-together, but Anya used her sisterly charm to its fullest extent and managed to persuade her to stay for an hour.

It's been three hours since she arrived.

Anya could tell and was amused by Asuna's anxiousness. The princess-now-lone-queen kept throwing glances at any clock for viewing, gaping, gasping, furrowing her brows, and, more often now, biting her lips at the time. It was no secret to Anya that Asuna feared Fate when concerning all timely manners. Fate had become one of her advisors and personal guard and was one of the biggest sticklers to timeliness that Anya's ever seen. If Asuna had to be somewhere by five o'clock, they'd be there at five o'clock. If Asuna had to leave at three-fifteen, they'd be gone by three-fifteen.

If Asuna said she would only be out for an hour, she better only be out for an hour.

And three had passed.

Asuna was so metaphorically dead that Anya couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips. And it seemed that Asuna knew it too because her complexion was becoming paler and paler every five minutes. But the Springfield men had no intention of letting her leave so soon. An older gentleman in his mid-thirties that Anya recognized as Norman Springfield went up to Asuna and asked her if she was okay, then directed her to a seat where she could rest. Asuna, of course, declined the offer and tried as smoothly as she possibly could to turn the situation in her favor.

"I'm not feeling well." Anya heard her say. "I should return to my home now. I wouldn't want to get you all sick." Anya tried to cover her snort at Asuna's demure front. Asuna heard her snort and turned to look at her with the most pleading set of eyes Asuna would ever show anyone. She was about to smirk and wave her off just to tease the older woman and get her a little angry, but someone stepped in front of Asuna's view of her. Anya recognized it as David Springfield, a younger cousin of Negi's who was trying to offer her water.

Asuna was fairly surrounded by Springfield men, young and old, showing their concern and offering remedies of their own prescription. Anya let her eyes roam off to the side and saw Negi and Nagi futilely try to make their way through crowd to check on Asuna themselves. It's been like that the whole party since she arrived. Negi and Nagi weren't allowed anywhere near her. Some of the older, more drunk and bolder of the gathered Springfield men loudly claimed that they couldn't hog her all the time and that it was their turn to get acquainted with Ms. Asuna-san-a.k.a-lil'-princess-chan. Not even Negi's explanation that she was his student or Nagi's pleading that he hadn't seen her in years would persuade their kinsmen.

Asuna made her way towards Nekane's house, passing Joseph Springfield, the oldest and meanest Springfield Anya's ever known. Her eyes widened to the size of plates as the normally gruff Joseph acknowledged Asuna was a small grunt and nod of his head. Even him?! Anya wondered. That nasty old grump?!

Asuna was completely unaware of this miraculous event and continued her trek towards Nekane's front door. Just as she was about to wrap her fingers around the handle that would lead to her salvation, another man opened the door. Lucas Springfield, also somewhere in his thirties, saw her and courteously stepped aside, keeping the door open for her so she could pass through. Asuna gave him a small, strained smile that Anya could guess Asuna was hoping would be mistaken for nervousness. Lucas returned it with his own smile and there erupted a few calls from the men outside. His wife met him on Nekane's porch and playfully slapped him on shoulder while giving Asuna a playful wink. Anya watched as Asuna quickly returned the gesture with a smile and ran through the door. She could see through the window that Nekane was expecting her, as she already has some cold water for Asuna to drink. Picking up her own drink, Anya made her way through the crowd. She spotted Negi and Nagi looking at her from the corner of her eye. Father and son made eye contact with her and she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. She gave them a small nod in agreement and made her way into Nekane's house.

As she expected, Nekane's house was filled with most of the Springfield women and Asuna was slumped at the table, nursing her cold water in her hands. Asuna's strange "something" didn't work quite as well with Springfield women. She made friends at the same rate as any other person amongst them. Anya herself and Nekane loved Asuna, of course, and she had managed to win the favor of Emily Springfield, a grandmother with enough cheekiness in her left to tease Asuna about her popularity. Then there was little Lily Springfield, daughter of Nancy Springfield. The little witch-in-training was so enraptured with meeting a real princess (Asuna was queen now, but no one made to correct the little girl) that she immediately took to her. Nancy herself liked Asuna and teased her too, in her more subtle way, kindly saying that she should marry her son so that Lily could have a princess for a sister.

Then there were those who didn't like her so much.

Like Vanessa Springfield, a young teen who hated almost everyone anyway since she was still in that forsaken-youth phase. Then there was Monica Springfield, who Anya didn't like much herself to begin with. But what surprised her was that sweet Jennalyn Springfield didn't get along well with her. Anya just shrugged it off; a person couldn't get a long with everyone. Anya was sure that once Asuna dropped that façade of hers, the Springfield men wouldn't be so taken with her as they were now.

Maybe.

Anya placed a hand on Asuna's shoulder. Tiredly, Asuna turned to gaze at her little sister figure with her dual-colored eyes. In them, Anya could see dread and read the question "what am I going to do?" in their watery shine and tired droop.

"Well," Anya started, finishing her drink in one final swig and placing it on the table. "It's your fault for having whatever this 'something' is." Asuna looked at the younger woman with a raised brow and a slightly gaping mouth. She didn't even need to say anything, Anya already knew what that expression meant. _That doesn't help me_ and _he's going to kill me_. Anya hummed and clapped her shoulder twice.

"I'll be praying for you." And with that, she left the despairing queen to anxiously await her…fate, so to speak.

The moment she stepped into the cool night air and off the porch steps, she was immediately pulled aside by two right hands and seated by the fire that had been lit earlier. The heat touched her cheek with discomforting intensity so she tried to back up but was held down from both her left and right side. She sighed.

"She's okay," she told them and she could feel their relieved sigh. Inside, she smiled mischievously.

"For now, at least." She added. The men on either side of her stiffened and she could guess that they were about to question her when, with great timing as usual, Fate decided to step in. The pun made Anya giggle behind her hand.

Not only was he incredible timely, but Fate Averruncus was also incredibly discreet. The only one to immediately notice his presence was Negi. Natural, considering that they were rivals after all. Fate glanced at Negi and gave him a nod — the most acknowledgement Anya's seen the young man give anyone besides Asuna and his fellow advisor, Ayaka — then looked at her questioningly.

Her brow ticked. Did she look like some kind of errand runner? Regardless of her irritation, Anya was as afraid of Fate as Asuna, so she got up to tell Asuna Fate was here. Asuna's face looked only as if death was seconds away. The princess stood up then began pacing, taking periodic deep breathes and shaking her hands and shoulders.

Anya held her still by the shoulders and made eye contact with her. In their eyes they spoke of support, hope, reassurance, and a promised future. It was over-dramatic and silly, but some silliness was needed to get Asuna to relax before she met with her advisor.

What happened next was something Anya got to see peeks from through Nekane's kitchen window. Asuna walking out to meet Fate, a stiff silence falling around them; a nervous giggle and an anxious smile from Asuna; a small scoff from Fate as he quietly mumbled words only Asuna could hear though Anya was sure they were "we'll talk about this later." Then they were gone.

As she expected, the Springfield men were disappointed in her leave and little Lily was upset because she wanted to go with Asuna to her palace.

Maybe Anya would never know what this special something was that Asuna held, but she knew she didn't envy it. It added to Asuna another quirk that made Anya love her more.

She'd definitely invite her to the next gathering, no matter what Negi or Nagi say.


End file.
